Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of compacting and baling materials for additional handling. More specifically it is in the field of maintaining the shape and compactness of bales of recycled material and preventing such bales from shedding material after they are compacted. Still more specifically, it is in the field of improving the speed and efficiency of the baling and bale tying processes.
Description of the Related Art
Typical two-ram balers have an upward-facing charging hopper into which the material to be baled is dumped. A first hydraulic gathering ram pushes the material to be baled from a gathering chamber under the hopper into a pressure chamber to produce a substantially rectangular solid compacted bale. A second hydraulic ejector ram at right angles to the first ram pushes the compacted bale through a tier and out onto a bale table. As the bale is pushed through the tier, the ejector ram stops at intervals to allow a wire or strap to encircle the bale and be tied off.